Memories of a Secret
by lullabymoon
Summary: After destroying the horcruxes, Harry turns to Dumbledore's memories for help in the last battle. As the trio journey throught the memories, they discover the true meanings of love, courage and strength.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: All the things you recognise don't belong to me.

* * *

Nagini lay dead at his feet and he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. Hermione and Ron immediately rushed to his side. "Thank god that's finished" he said, more to himself and then the world went black.

When he awoke he was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Hermione rushed over to his side and started fussing. "Eeeugh how long…?"

"3 days. We figured Hogwarts would be safest." she said softly. "Ron's away in the library."

At this Harry laughed. "You really have influenced him"

"Yes well" she blushed "He's in the restricted section searching for curses. You'd be surprised at what wanting to live will make you do."

That was all he heard before fell asleep again.

He woke a few days later and joined Ron and Hermione in their search in the library. They all felt unsettled as they were the only ones in the castle. The staff that had remained after the school closed to protect the building's treasures had all left to help the order fight. However Harry was more unsettled as the full impact of what he had to do now hit him. Gradually the others noticed his mood and Ron actually came up with a good idea. "Why don't we talk to Dumbledore's portrait?" At the looks the others gave him he explained. "Well he defeated Grindelwald didn't he? You could ask him how he prepared and what sort of curses and jinxes he used. I mean he can't really not answer you if you ask him."

Harry and Hermione looked at him in surprise and he blushed, his ears the same colour as his hair.

The three of them immediately headed for the headmasters office. The door behind the griffin statue however would not open no matter what variety of sweet they used for a password. They tried several times over the next two days with no luck. It wasn't till Nearly Headless Nick came that they found out why.

"The headmistress changed the password before she left." he said.

"Can you tell us?" Nick looked thoughtful. "Please, we really need to talk to Dumbledore's portrait. Please, I need help to fight Voldemort!" Harry pleaded. Nick looked anguished. "All right. She changed it to 'eternal love'."

The three exchanged a surprised look at this. "Thanks Nick." they shouted as they charged up the moving stairway and into the office which was exactly the same as Harry had last seen it. To their disappointment Dumbledore was still snoring softly in is frame. Nothing roused him and eventually they sat down, downhearted at the futileness of the task. As they looked around, Hermione noticed that a door was open with light shining through it. Harry smiled when he realised that it was coming form a pensieve. "Maybe we can't talk to him but we can see his memories." They opened the cupboard and between them managed to carry the pensieve over to the desk. None of them, however, noticed the envelope addressed to Harry left behind in the cupboard.

They all stared at the pensieve as if unsure what to do. "Well why don't we all go in. The wards will protect us and I'm sure both of you will notice things I don't." They both nodded their agreement and as one, stuck their heads into the pensieve.

A/N: I have the next few chapters outlined but have no idea when I'll get around to writing them as I've got exams coming up. Also, this was unbetaed so feedback would be appreciated.

Thanks

Jenni


	2. The first memory

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

They fell to the ground and found themselves beside Professor Dumbledore at the teachers table in the great hall. A short round wizard was addressing the students and Dumbledore was standing up and the students were clapping. One group in particular were staring at him and giggling. What was caught their eye about this group was the different colours of their robes and how old they looked.

"They can't be students can they?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"Yes" said Hermione "they are."

"How do you know?"

"Well they all have prefect badges."

Ron and Harry exchanged grins. "Trust you to notice things like that Hermione."

She blushed.

They continued to watch as the feast continued. "It must be the welcome feast."

Hermione began under her breath and the others could barely hear her. "Hmm. Probably Professor Dumbledore's first." They watched as Dumbledore exchanged looks with one girl in particular causing the rest of the group to giggle again.

Ron looked confused. "What are they giggling at?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They obviously like Professor Dumbledore."

"Doesn't everyone like him, apart from death eaters I mean?"

Hermione sighed "They think he's cute"

Ron made a strange choking noise and Harry had to laugh at him. "I wonder who they are? I'm sure they look familiar" Hermione started again under her breath.

"I'm sure we'd remember girls that hot" Ron whispered to Harry who snorted with laughter while he checked that Hermione hadn't heard him. However she was distacted by the rush of students leaving the great hall. At that the professors relaxed and started leaving as well.

The small round wizard turned to Albus and said "I'll show you your rooms. They're not to far from your classroom and I think you'll find them quite pleasant."

"Thank you Armando. May I ask who those girls were?"

"Ah yes. I saw them looking at you. Miss McGonagall was the one you were engaging in a staring contest with. The others were Miss Hooch, Miss Pomfrey and Miss Sprout. They are all in your Transfiguration N.E.W.T class I believe."

"My first class tomorrow should be interesting then."

The memory ended and the found themselves back in the Headmaster's offices.

"Well that was interesting." Hermione remarked. Ron and Harry sat there shocked. Hermione looked from Ron to Harry. "Honestly boys. Our teachers were young once."

"Yeah but they were…" Ron trailed off as he noticed the look Hermione was giving him. He changed the subject: "Typical. The one good idea I come up with is a dud." and walked of in a huff. Reaching the door he paused and bent down. "Harry mate, there's a letter for you.

Curious, Harry opened the letter and let the others read it too.

_Dear Harry,_

_I suppose your wondering why I left these memories for you to discover. They tell the story of how I defeated Grindelwald and my greatest strength. They might not help you much but I think there is a lesson you need to learn in them. Don't worry, the memories do lead some where and I suggest you let Miss Granger and Mr Ronald Weasley see them as well. _

_Good luck_

_Albus Dumbledore_

They all looked at each other. "I suppose he knows what he's on about." Harry suggested sheepishly. "Here we go."

A/N: thanks to all who reviewed. I wasn't to sure about this chapter but it sets the scene for the rest of the story. Sorry about the wait, another 3 weeks and I'll be able to give this my undivided attention. Also the next few chapters should be longer. Thanks again.

Jenni


	3. The lessons begin

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: as before, it's not mine!

* * *

This time when they landed it was morning and students were streaming into a classroom. "Good morning. I'm Professor Dumbledore. As I've not taught you before, today's lesson will be for me to get an idea of your abilities."

This time they were standing behind Professor Dumbledore's desk while he addressed the class. "I would like you each to come to the front and perform a vanishing spell on a raven for me. Why don't we start at the front? Miss…"

"Hooch sir" said one of the girls they had seen staring at the opening feast.

"Very well."

The second was Professor McGonagall's younger self. She performed the spell and added a little extra. "Very good" Dumbledore said with a small smile on his face when he reappeared. The three of them stood open mouthed, for different reasons though.

"Bloody hell I hope we don't have to do that for our NEWTs."

"Honestly Ron that was very advanced magic. We don't have to do anything like that until university level."

"Oh thank god for that." The rest of the glass slowly went up and they saw that she was by far the best. "That was very good. Now for next time I would all like you to read the first two chapters of the textbook. Class dismissed. Miss McGonagall if you would stay a moment?"

"Of course sir."

"That was very impressive magic for a sixth year."

"Thank you sir" she said with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"You show great potential and you seem to enjoy transfigurations. I'm curious; would you be interested in becoming an animagus?"

"I would love to," she replied, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Very well meet me in my office on Thursday night at 8pm. I trust you're not busy at that time?"

"Of course not sir."

"I shall see you then." He grinned at her obvious excitement as she bounced out of the room.

The world became dark and spun around and they found themselves in Professor Dumbledore's office where Professor McGonagall was peeking her head around the door. "Come in, come in. Don't be shy my dear." She stepped fully into the room with a blush on her face, obviously embarrassed at being caught as shy. She stepped fully into the room and sat down into the chair she was directed to.

"Now I've been looking over your grades and I'm very impressed. You are the only person to yet beat my scores in transfiguration and 12 outstandings in your OWLs. Very impressive indeed. How many NEWTs are you taking?

"Nine, sir."

"That is rather a lot. Are you sure you can mange the animagus training? It takes an enormous amount of time and dedication."

"Of course I can sir." she replied forcefully.

He gave a small chuckle at this. "Well then, since we will be spending a lot of time together I suggest you start by calling me Albus." She blushed at this and suggested somewhat boldly "only if you call me Minerva." At this she caught his eyes and they shared a long look. Not even Ron missed the meaning of the look. "Oh my god they fancy each other"

"Ron!" came Hermione's shout "don't talk like that! They have a connection."

"Yeah obviously"

"Oi!" Harry shouted. "Why don't we watch the memory and we can discuss this when we come out." Ron and Hermione both looked sheepish and turned back to what was happening. Not much had changed except Dumbledore was explaining the procedure to McGonagall. She was staring at him with a fierce determination in her eyes. When he stopped she stared for a while longer and he caught her and she blushed again. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and she started jabbering. "Well I'd better go, I'd, err, promised Poppy another match."

"Oh, em, yes." he said somewhat flustered by her abrupt change in topic. "What about next Thursday at 8pm? We can start the potion work. Why don't you read up on the transformation? Here this is a good book you won't find in the library."

"Oh right thank you" and for the briefest moments their hands touched and they looked into each others eyes again then the moment was over and she fled from the classroom. He sat back into his chair and said softly to himself: "It's going to be an interesting year."

Again the world went black but they found themselves still in his office. There was no one else in the room and Dumbledore looked slightly annoyed and snapped when a knock on the door: "Come in."

"I'm so sorry sir. I was playing chess and we lost track of time."

"Say no more my dear. I play chess myself and understand how easy that is. Now what did I tell you about calling me Albus?" His tone of voice had changed dramatically since he had snapped at her to come in and he was now smiling.

"Sorry Albus" her cheeks were flustered and she avoided looking at him. He took pity on her and suggested they start the potion. They were quiet as they brewed the potion, focusing on it instead of each other and as they were waiting for the potion to finish he started asking about her chess game. "So who was winning?"

"Oh I was si- Albus. I've been playing far longer than Poppy and well, she's more interested in gossiping."

"Ah well. How about we play a game after you finish? I'm sure I could do with a challenge, my usual partner is a bit like Poppy." At her questioning look he continued "more interested in socialising then playing properly."

"I would like that" she said with a small smile on her face. "Good. Ah the potion is ready. Now you do realise that this is the part of the process where no amount of practising or determination will speed up the process?"

"Yes of course I do." she replied defensively.

"Well I'm just reminding you. You seem the wilful type so I'm just reinforcing the fact that this part takes its own sweet time. Sit down on the floor on the rug. Yes that's right now take a mouthful of the potion and just relax. You'll go into a trance and eventually you should see what animal you will become"

They next part of the memory flew by and they saw her come out of the trance and it was completely dark outside. She had an angry look on her face and he asked her gently: "I take it no luck?"

"No."

"Well don't worry it took me more than one trance before I found my form. Just remember that this part has no correlation with power, talent or determination, all of which you have plenty of. Now it's too late to challenge you to a chess match. I think it best that you get a full nights rest and we play a match on Monday night. Would that be alright? You could also ask any questions that come to you over the weekend about the trance."

"Ok Albus." she said with a tired smile on her face.

"That's better my dear, no more anger. I'll see you Monday then."

"I look forward to it." With one final blush she left the office and the world went black again.

Ron rose to his feet when they returned to the headmistress's office and asked: "What on Earth are we supposed to learn from that? That he and McGonagall fancied each other? Sorry had a connection."

"Obviously Ron, she helped him with something. Well I don't know we're only on the third memory." she said at Harry's look. "Oh stop it the two of you. He said they were important and he was right almost every time. I mean they were pretty much attached at the hip before he died. Oh honestly boys." She added seeing their sceptical looks. "Why don't we see what the next memories are about?"

* * *

A/N: mega thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (I was bouncing off the walls; not a good idea when you're trying to study.) Feedback and constructive critism would be appreciated. Thankfully my exams are all over now so, fingers crossed, I should get the next chapter written sooner.

Thanks again,

Jenni


	4. Christmas time

Chapter 3

Great big snowflakes were falling all around them when they landed. This time however Professor Dumbledore was no where in sight, there was just four girls travelling towards the bookshop in Hogsmeade. Ron looked around suspiciously. "I thought these were supposed to be Dumbledore's memories?"

"Those girls look familiar." Hermione looked thoughtful. "I think this is Professor McGonagall's memory."

"But why would one of her memories be in with Professor Dumbledore's?"

"Well he left the pensieve here for Harry and us to learn something and since it seems that it involved Professor McGonagall surely he would have let her have some input in what memories we get to see."

"Yes that would make sense." Harry spoke up. "He used different peoples memories when he was teaching me about Voldemort's past so why would this be any different?"

"Yeah well, let's just see what happens." Ron said sceptically and walked closer to hear the girls' conversation.

"I know I don't have to get him a Christmas present but he has been so good to me it's a sort of thank you."

"Good to you. Yup Minnie's got it bad." Said the girl they knew to be Madam Hooch.

"I do not Ro."

"Don't deny it Minnie. Oh look there he is coming out of the book shop. Go on talk to him."

"No he's probably busy and stop calling me Minnie."

"Yeah right Min. On you go." and she was shoved towards him. "Hi sir."

"Ah doing a last minute Christmas shopping?"

"Yes Albus." The group giggled at this and she shot them a glare.

"All set for the Yule ball?"

"Not really. We're all going to Gladrags to get our dress robes."

"They won't know what's hit them with you four in at one time." She laughed at this. "Ah well, I'll leave you to your shopping. Don't get too wet and remember our chess game tonight."

"How could I forget, you won the last match."

"I'm sure that will make you all the more eager to win."

"Of course, I'll see you tonight." When they separated and Professor Dumbledore was out of hearing range the other girls turned on her and said as one "Ooooooooooooh"

"You'll see him tonight will you?" said one of the girls "Shut up Poppy it's just chess."

"Yeah right Min, 'just chess'" and they dissolved into giggles. "Never mind, I've got shopping to do" and she marched off into the bookshop with the rest of them following, still giggling.

The bookshop was bright and warm when they walked into it. She headed over to the desk and started speaking to the saleswoman while the rest of the group headed over to a small hidden section. "Oh Minnie come over here. You should get him this one." She looked at the book and blushed. "Ha-ha that's not very funny." and wandered back over to the desk where she collected and paid for the book. Holding her head high she walked out of the bookshop. The group then followed asking "So what book did you get him?"

"It's a muggle mystery novel."

"Huh Min are you sure he would like it?"

"Of course, he mentioned that he liked muggle novels and he likes a good mystery."

The group exchanged looks. "Just how much attention have you been paying to him? That seems an awfully personal gift."

"Not really. He has become a friend and I notice what my friends like."

"Yeah right Minnie."

"Anyway," said Poppy changing the subject, "let's go get our dress robes."

The inside of Gladrags was crowded and covered in Christmas decorations. The girls slowly wandered around the shop looking at all the dress robes. Hermione was also looking wistfully at some of the nicer dress robes; Ron and Harry just exchanged an exasperated look and sat down in a corner. Hermione however followed the girls to the changing room where they split into two groups. They spent a while trying various robes on until Minerva tried on one that fitted perfectly. Madam Pomfrey was with her and she was gushing over the robes. "Oh Min they are gorgeous."

"They are perfect aren't they?" she replied with a dreamy look on her face. Madam Pomfrey stared at her for a minute and said "You really do like him don't you?" At Minerva's blush she laughed "You're imagining the look on his face when he sees you in that aren't you?"

"Maybe. Just a little. He's so different from everyone else, he treats me like an adult and I enjoy being around him, he's just," she trailed off with an anguished look on her face. "Oh Min you do have it bad" At that Minerva started crying and Poppy hugged her. "It's all right Min."

"How is it? I've fallen in love with my teacher who just happens to be a brilliant wizard and seventy years older than me!"

"We all know he has a soft spot for you" Minerva looked at her sceptically "He's giving you private lessons for God's sake and you just said outside that you've gotten to know him. Do you think he would let just any pupil do that?"

"That's just the problem. I'm his pupil!" Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Well why don't you wear those robes to the ball and see what reaction you get. If sparks fly then the two of you can talk about it."

"And if nothing happens?"

"Like nothing would in those robes." At the glare she received she continued in a gentler voice "well then you can ignore him and move on. I'm sure after everyone sees you at the ball you'll get plenty of offers."

"What if I can't move on?"

"Then you wait a few years and convince him when you're no longer his pupil. Don't think of what might not happen; you have to think positively about the whole thing."

"I suppose" she replied with a watery smile. "Come on I'd better buy these before I get them completely tearstained." They shared a weak laugh and moved out of the changing rooms and towards the counter. Hermione charged over to the boys and demanded "What have you been doing?" they stuttered at the look on her face "Err, we were just, err, looking at the robes on offer."

"Ugh boys" Hermione made a rude sounding noise. Ron and Harry looked up in surprise. "What'd we miss?"

"Just how she feels about him" At Ron's blank look she added "She's in love with him."

"Ohh" Ron said his face going red. "Never mind that Ron" said Harry "why are we seeing this memory?"

"Yeah what's it got to do with defeating Grindelwald?"

"Well I don't know. Do I look like a seer?" At their sheepish expressions she sighed. "I know as much as both of you about all of this. We'll just have to wait and see what happens" and just as she finished they felt the familiar sensation of moving between memories.

The great hall was decked out in all four house colours and there were hundreds of small tables arranged around a large dance floor. Icicles were hanging from the ceiling, large snow covered trees ringed the room and a string group was playing in one corner of the room. Professor Dumbledore stood with a group of other teachers, eying the door anxiously. After a short moment of waiting, the four girls walked in the room and he couldn't take his eyes off of Professor McGonagall. She was looking around the room wearing closefitting, ruby-red v necked dress robes with gold embroidery along the hems of the full skirt and long sleeves. Harry and Ron gulped while Hermione smirked "It might help if you think of her as Minerva rather than Professor McGonagall." Needless to say, they didn't reply. Meanwhile the two had found each other in the jumble of people and were staring at each other until she was nudged by her friends. They whispered something to her and her cheeks became pink as she blushed. They then moved away from each other and began to circulate around the room.

As predicted Minerva was receiving lots of attention and was somewhat embarrassed by it. She was dancing with a lot of boys but didn't seem very interested in them and in between dances she was teased by her friends. Dumbledore, however, stood with a group of teachers and danced a couple of fast waltzes with some of the female staff members. Harry and Ron were growing bored as the evening wore on as they watched the two socialise with everyone but each other and Hermione frequently had to keep them occupied by reminding them that this was an opportunity not to be missed. This was growing less effective with time and the ball was almost over by the time Minerva finally had the time to get near to Albus.

Just as she approached him a slow waltz started playing and he offered her his hand, her reply being a bright smile. They started off at the edge of the dance floor but as the dance progressed they moved to the centre, more attention being paid to them as they did. For an unusual sight it was: the transfiguration teacher dancing with a sixth year pupil. They started off a respectable distance apart but were gradually growing closer, ending up so close that they could stare into each others eyes and breathe the same air as they slowly revolved around the room. The tension between them was evident and reached the point near the end of the dance where it was so thick, it was creating a tangible presence. They seemed to be giving off sparks and exist in a world of their own as nothing seemed to penetrate their little bubble, not even the incredulous stares that the nearly everyone in the hall was throwing them as they waltzed around the room. After what seemed like an eternity the dance finished and there was silence in the Great Hall. They slowly parted all the while keeping eye contact before noticing that the hall was silent about them. Her cheeks turned pink and he had a slightly horrified expression on his face as he noticed Professor Dippet moving towards him. She was immediately surrounded by her friends and was seen to give him an apologetic glance as she was swept away. Harry, Ron and Hermione all stood open-mouthed in shock. "Oh my god! I've never seen anyone dance like that before" Hermione said when she had recovered slightly. "I think it's safe to say he has feelings for her as well."

"What do you mean?" and "How do you figure that?" were the responses she got. "Well if you had been paying attention in Gladrags, you'd remember that I overheard Minerva tell Madam Pomfrey that she loved Prof, em, Albus and the way he danced with her, well, you don't dance with someone like that if you don't at least feel _something_ for them."

"Oh right." Harry and Ron exchanged a look that said they didn't quite believe her. "Well he didn't dance with any other students did he?"

"No" Harry replied as Ron thought it over. "You know, I think she's right" Harry looked between the two of them and conceded "I suppose it does make sense." And just as he opened his mouth to ask where Dumbledore went, the world went black again.

This time they found themselves in the Headmasters office with an extremely angry Professor Dippet. Professor Dumbledore wore no expression and as Harry looked around he noticed the office was completely different from when he had visited it in his own time. He had just enough time to note that he room had no shiny or whizzing instruments and seemed oddly uncluttered before Professor Dippet exploded. "My god Albus, just what did you think you were doing?"

"It was just a dance Armando."

"Just a dance! My god, I don't even dance like that with my wife. What exactly is your relationship with Miss McGonagall?" Professor Dippet was going red in the face and even the three of them who had never met him before could tell he was beyond furious.

"She is my pupil and I have got to know her these last few months with her animagi lessons."

"And just how well do you know her?"

"What exactly are you suggesting Armando?" Professor Dumbledore was starting to let his anger show. "That I'm dating a student of mine?"

"Well there are all sorts of rumours going about how close the two of you have become during your private lessons and last nights little display made it clear that there is something between the two of you."

"We have gotten to know each other, that is all."

"Really?" he said sceptically. "What was last night all about then?" There was a small tap on the door "Come in." he said sharply.

"You wanted to see me Professor Dippit?" Minerva slowly walked into the room.

"Yes Miss McGonagall. Sit down" She glanced at Professor Dumbledore as she was sitting down, looking surprised at the anger see saw in him. "I'm most disappointed in you Miss McGonagall. Last nights display was most unlike you. The governors will have to hear about this if they haven't already and I must say Albus with the rumours going around you will be lucky to keep your job."

"What rumours?" Minerva sounded surprised and disdainful.

Professor Dippet looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Don't take that tone with me Miss McGonagall. The rumours that have been circulating around the school about how close the two of you have gotten. I must admit I just dismissed them because I thought that both of you were smarter than that."

"Nothing has happened between us." She burst in and this time it was Albus that shot her a warning look that clearly said "Don't lose your temper."

"It certainly doesn't look like that from my point of view. Now the private lessons will have to stop,"

"But Professor"

"No buts Minerva, you can continue after you graduate. Don't get like that" he said as her face grew angrier "you're lucky you're not getting expelled."

"But nothing has happened."

"I don't care. You are getting to close and I can't take any chances. What I'm going to do is for the best, not just for the school but for both of your careers as well. Both of you will have no contact outside of your transfiguration class and I will be supervising that." He paused to give both of them a warning look. "If you have any problems that you need to see your head of house about you will contact me, is that understood Miss McGonagall?" At her reluctant nod he continued "Good. Now go back to your common room and it would be best if you lost some of that anger." He added as she stormed out of the office. "Armando that is hardly necessary." There was an angry undertone to Albus' voice.

"Albus you have just started teaching and no matter how good you are, getting too close to your students will get you fired. If I hear any more of you getting close to Miss McGonagall again, even just the smallest hint, you will get sacked do you understand? You must have no contact at all with her Albus. Albus?" he grew agitated when he received no answer.

"Yes of course Armando. If you'll excuse me, I have marking to do." He replied, his voice cold enough to freeze flames, and walked out of the door exuding the dangerous aura of power that Harry had only seen once before.

"Oh I've never seen that side of him before, I mean I know it existed I just never knew it was so awful" exclaimed Hermione when the regained their breath after coming out of the pensieve. "The only time I saw it was when he rescued me from Crouch Jr. God! He must have loved her if he let that show." Harry said while Ron sat on a nearby chair with a look of disbelief on his face. Suddenly his face changed. "Come on, we're going back in."

"Hang on a minute Ron, why don't we get something to eat first?"

"No, now Hermione."

"My god is something wrong with him? Quick, Hermione, check his temperature."

"That's not funny Harry."

"It's just so unusual, I mean you not wanting food."

"I want to know."

"Know what?"

"He obviously loved her and she felt the same way: even I can see that. What I want to know is why they aren't like that now? And what the hell has this got to do with him defeating Grindelwald and his greatest strength?" He hurried on when he saw Hermione start to speak "And for all the theories we can make up, the answers are right here." Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. "Well," she started, "I suppose if you're willing to forgo dinner then we might as well have a look at the next memory." Harry chuckled at this and the look of indignation on Ron's face. And so once again they found themselves falling into a memory.

A/N: A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter. I had a bit of a rough time and got writers block for a while so I would appreciate feedback. I'm not going to make any promises about the next chapter as I'm a bit stuck. For those that are interested, updates about the progress will be on my livejournal the address for which can be found on my profile.

Thanks again

Jenni


	5. Revelations

Chapter 4

The next memory took place not long after the last one as the view outside the window was exactly the same. They were in a small unused classroom and they saw the four girls in the centre of the room. They saw Minerva cry whilst Poppy held her. "We can't even talk anymore," she whispered in between sobs.

"Oh I'm sorry Min I know what that will do to you"

She cried softly for five minutes and slowly she stopped. A look of excitement replaced the sadness on her face. "Well they can't stop me if I'm a cat" the other three looked at each other "what do you mean a cat" Rolanda voiced.

"Well" Minerva blushed "that's what my animagus form is and I've succeeded in getting whiskers and changing my hands and forearm"

"Oh Min that's brilliant" squeaked Pomona Sprout, the other member of their little group.

"But I might lose it if I have to wait" the other three exchanged horrified looks and Poppy said "But Min you can't do it on your own"

"Yes I can. I mean I've got all the books, I know my form and I know the meditations. I know what to expect and if something goes wrong, well, could you help me by supervising? Please Poppy? You know the untransfigureation spell and your training to be a mediwitch. Please Poppy?" she repeated. Poppy looked stared at her for a minute and smiled weakly. "Of course Min. At least it will give you something to focus on." Rolanda and Pomona looked between the two and exchanged a helpless look "We'll help as well."

They started discussing arrangements and Ron whistled softly. "Wow. She's doing that for him. Wow" he repeated. "It is kind of amazing isn't it" said Harry. The three of them stood in silence for a minute, contemplating the depth of feeling between the two, before the room shifted around them.

They were in the same room and the girls were arguing. "You can't do that, it's not exactly the world's best thought out plan."

"Come on Min you could plan it better."

"Well what do you suggest I do?"

"Well why don't you transform and wait outside his rooms in a quiet corner then when he comes along you can follow him in and show him."

"I'm not sure, I mean I've never been in his rooms before and what if he's already in?"

"Well you wait and you can always go tomorrow after diner then you'll be sure to catch him. What's the rush anyway?"

"Well I'm worried about him."

"Why Min? He's a fully grown wizard; he can take care of himself."

"Well the muggle war is starting to spill over and he seems to be one of the few wizards who are taking any notice and doing something about it. You can see he's getting tired and pale." She almost shouted.

"Yeah she's right he has looked a bit down in class." conceded Rolanda after they had exchanged a surprised look.

"Well all right then." Minerva frowned as if something had just occurred to her. "Min what are you worrying about now?"

"What if Professor Dippet put charms on his rooms to see if anybody else is there?"

"Min why would he do that?" Poppy asked somewhat exasperated. "Well he said he would keep an eye on us both and what if he did"

"Whoa calm down. I think you're being a bit paranoid I mean the professors are allowed guests so he wouldn't do that." Minerva still looked worried so Poppy tried a different approach. "He knows what form your animagus was going to take?" At Minerva's nod she continued "well then you go up to him in your cat form, make yourself known and then get him to follow you."

"I suppose" she hesitated. She looked at the others for a minute and made up her mind. "Okay then." She vanished. Ron looked puzzled and said "Where'd she go?" Harry laughed and said "She's sitting down on the carpet."

"What do you mean? Oh!" he said as comprehension dawned on him.

"She managed it. Wow!" said Hermione "that was quick. I mean," she said as she looked out of the window, "only a few months have past."

"Well" said Harry "I suppose she had motivation." They quickly followed the small tabby cat as she moved out of the room and through the school. They soon found themselves standing outside what were obviously Professor Dumbledore's rooms. They made it just in time as he came around the corner followed by Professor Dippet. The two of them went in and they could see the small tabby cat hesitate for a second then dashing in. There was a brief moment when the memory went blurry around them and when it settled they saw the two professors settled in puffy chairs and Minerva hidden out of sight behind a short table near the door.

They watched as Albus offered him tea and they started a conversation. "Minerva was right" reflected Ron "he really isn't looking all that great." The other two just nodded and paid attention to the conversation but it was too quiet for them to hear but, seeing Albus wasn't really paying attention Dippet changed the subject and spoke a bit more loudly. "Are you sure you are alright Albus? You are exhausted. Surely you there is someone else to help you with this group you are setting up?"

"Not really. Hardly anyone realises that the war is spilling into the wizarding world."

"Well Albus just remember that you have responsibilities to the students at Hogwarts as well."

"Don't you think that this war will affect them as well?"

"Yes it might get to that stage eventually but the Ministry will protect us as is their job."

"Really?"

"Why are you so disenchanted with the Ministry?"

"They are ignoring all the signs and by the time they finally do anything it will most likely be too late."

"Hmm" Dippet sat in silence sipping his tea and when he spoke again he changed the subject slightly "And is that the only reason you are spending so much time outside Hogwarts." Albus sighed and put his cup on the table between them. "You know me to well." He said in a weary voice.

"Albus what's really bothering you? I hope you still aren't mad at me" Dippet asked in a gentle voice also putting his teacup down.

"No, I realise that you were right. I guess that's why I'm staying away so much, trying to run away from my problems. I just can't help it."

"Surely it isn't that hard to put her out of your mind, I mean it's not like you haven't got half of the wizarding world after you. Witches that are older and wiser."

"You said it yourself Armando. That dance was more than just a dance and it is almost impossible to put her out of my mind." He sipped his tea looking thoughtful and added "I think that's part of the problem. She's not just any witch throwing herself at me, in fact she hasn't been throwing herself at me at all; she was just herself and treated me like I was a normal person."

"Are you sure that isn't what is drawing her to you?"

"No! She has a brilliant mind, she is one of the few people who can keep up with me when I talk about my theories and she is the only person to have beaten me at chess recently. And after she got over her shyness,"

"Minerva shy? That's a first" burst in Dippet.

"Yes well" he smiled "she was apparently nervous about working with me but after a few lessons I showed her I was only human and that she didn't have to act differently around me. It was getting so different from all my other relationships. Of any kind" he hastily added at the look of horror forming on Dippet's face. He continued "We could talk about transfiguration and academics until we were blue in the face and whenever I revealed one of my quirks she didn't look at me strange like you did or just pretend to find it amusing like so many people do." He stopped "She brings me down to earth and I just I don't know how to describe my feelings for her. What a field day the Prophet would have if they learned the vaunted Albus Dumbledore didn't know how to describe something." He hung his head and sat in silence. Dippet awkwardly patted him on the back and said "Don't worry Albus the thing is you aren't doing anything about it and there's plenty more fish in the sea to help you get over it."

"Don't you think I've tried!" Albus shouted. He immediately calmed down "I'm sorry Armando but" he paused, "I went out on a date with one of my 'followers' and all I could think about was her" he buried his head in his hands and when he looked up again he had a defeated look on his face. "I don't know what to do about it"

"Try another few dates and see if you can manage to put this behind you. If you still can't, well from what I saw at the Christmas dance it wasn't one sided." He carried on at the perplexed look an Albus's face. "Then you wait a few years till she's slightly older and then you can see what happens."

"But that's the whole point Armando. I'm too old for her. Even if she did feel something for me other that a school girl crush then she deserves someone her own age who can keep up with her."

"I thought you knew Miss McGonagall better than that Albus. She is one of the most mature people I've met and you are one of the childish so I don't think the age difference would matter much. I'm sorry I can't help you more Albus but you need to make up your mind about what sort of feelings you have for her before you can sort your problems out."

"What do you mean?"

"On one hand you seem to be saying that you're just flattered by the attention of a school girl crush and the idea that she can keep up with your intellect and on the other you seem to be in love with her like you have never loved anyone else. You either need to make up your mind or stop fooling yourself about how you feel. Wait a minute," he added at the look on Albus's face. "I didn't say I approved or that you should do anything about it, I just said sort out your own feelings and whatever decision you come to you can take the appropriate action at the proper time. And whatever you do, don't dismiss McGonagall's feelings as just a school girl crush." They sat in silence for another minute and Hermione took advantage of the silence to take a look at Minerva. She seemed to be in shock although they couldn't really tell as she was still in cat form. They were distracted from her by Albus talking in a quiet voice and they had to move closer to him to here. "You are right again Armando." He buried his head in his hands again and they could barely make out his next sentence. "I've fallen in love with her. What kind of teacher am I, falling in love with one of my pupils? I guess I was trying to avoid the harsh reality and running away from my feelings"

"Well that obviously isn't working is it?" observed Dippet wryly.

"No." Albus sighed.

"Now you're stopped fooling yourself you will stop hiding from people especially the other teachers? They were being to think they had done something to offend you." He looked closely at him. "You will wait until she's finished Hogwarts won't you?"

"Armando I'm too old for her"

"Yes well why don't you let her decide that. As you might have noticed Miss McGonagall is quite opinionated." He sighed again. "I am prepared to relax the restrictions on the two of you in class and with regards to you being her head of house, however, any discussions the two of you have must be in the presence of some one else, preferably in the staffroom."

"You mean a chaperon." Albus said in a harsh tone of voice.

"Yes and that s the best I will do. And that is only because I'm worried about you and I want this whole thing to be over so the sooner we return to normal the better."

"Thank you Armando I didn't mean to sound ungrateful I'm just finding it hard to adjust."

"Yes well, just don't let it take up too much of your time and if I think you are spending too much time with her I will reinstate the restrictions. Now I know you've given me your word that nothing will happen but things happen when people work together a lot. Be careful."

"Of course I will Armando." They both rose from the chairs and as Dippet was leaving Albus said "thank you again." Dippet gave him a small nod and then disappeared out the door. The last thing they saw before the memory ended was the small tabby cat rushing out the door after him.

The next memory took place in Professors Dumbledore's office and by the looks of the weather outside was not long after the last memory. The door slowly opened to reveal Minerva who smiled softly and asked "May I come in?" He looked around for a moment then said "Of course." She sat down and looked as if she was thinking about her words carefully. "No offence my dear, but what are you doing here?"

"Well Professor Dippet said I could talk to you again and I'm worried about you." He chuckled. She frowned and said in an angry tone "Why are you laughing?"

"It's just," he explained after he stopped laughing "that nobody has worried about me in many years and I'm a bit beyond needing worried about."

"Hmm then why are you looking so pale and tired? Also you're fighting in the war so,"

"Wait a minute how did you find out about that?"

"I have my sources." she smirked.

"Yes I suppose the Hogwarts grapevine has been working overtime again."

She looked offended. "Stop changing the subject. Are you just going disregard my concern for your health when you obviously aren't well?" He opened and closed his mouth a few times obviously lost for words. He finally said "You shouldn't worry about me." Her expression softened and she quietly told him "I'm not the only one worrying besides," she added in an even softer voice "I can't help it." She coloured slightly as she said this and quickly changed the subject herself. "I think the trouble is you're thinking too much and you don't have any time to be yourself." She thought for a moment "That's it we'll play chess!"

"But we can't spend any time alone together."

"Then we'll play in the library together and don't think about arguing with me and don't worry about Professor Dippet either; I'm going to explain the situation to him and this time there are going to be no arguments. Understood?" she asked in a determined tone of voice "I suppose so." he said in a defeated sounding tone "but how will that affect your reputation spending your free time with me?"

"You're only just worrying about my reputation now! That's a first. You certainly didn't think about it at the dance or even since then." She looked incredulous at the idea that this was the first he had thought of it.

"I'm sorry." He looked apologetic and sincere about his words.

"Don't be. They were all a bit shocked and I've been ignoring everyone who has said anything about it and I've got a good set of friends." His face grew grave and he apologised again. "I really am sorry."

"I've just told you, don't be. Besides" she added, having returned to normal, "some things are worth it." It was his turn to blush.

This time it was Harry who interrupted the memory. He covered his eyes and asked "Why, why does he feel the need to show us their flirting?" Ron looked uncomfortable and shifted slightly "well I suppose it is showing us that nothing is holding them back and their willing to risk everything to be together."

"But they're not together!"

"Well the fact that they care enough to risk everything is proof that their in love."

"Oh Ron" Hermione sighed at him and looked lovingly at him "Oh Merlin it's contagious" exclaimed Harry at which they both blushed and Ron asked "Well how do you think I felt watching you and Ginny?"

"Besides there is nothing wrong with being able to understand love." added Hermione

"Yeah but"

"Honestly Harry. Why do you have to have the conversations when we are in the memory? Wait until we are out so we don't miss any more." They looked over to the professors where Minerva was still trying to convince Albus to play chess with her on a regular basis in the library. "After dinner of course,"

"Minerva we can't and don't look at me like that!" he sounded exasperated by her conviction that he needed worrying about and looked after.

"You should know me well enough to know that I am incredibly stubborn and that I don't give up easily." She replied and the look on her face was enough to let him he was losing the battle. So he tried a different tactic. "Hmm" he looked deep in thought. "How did you know about the war?" he asked.

"I told you I have my sources. And don't change the subject" was the irritated reply. "Well not even the Hogwarts grapevine is that reliably informed about the war as it is something very few young wizards are concerned about." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Or witches." He stared at her for a moment and unbelievably she weakened "Wow!" whispered Ron "I've never seen her back down before."

"I'll show you if you play chess with me."

"Show me?" his interested and suspicions were aroused.

"Yes I'll show you how I know after our third chess game." She dared him to defy her.

"Third." It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why third?"

"It's enough to set a routine and Madam Pince will be suspicious if we suddenly break from our routine and report it to Professor Dippet who will undoubtedly be curious as to why we aren't acting normally any more." He looked at her with a new respect as if he was just seeing her devious side for the first time. "Well you seem to have thought this through and cornered me." She smiled a large grin. "So you'll play with me?"

"Yes."

"Good." She stood and waltzed over to the door. "Tomorrow after dinner in the library. Don't be late." She warned as she shut the door behind her.

The memory dissolved around them and they once again found themselves in the headmaster's office that was so familiar to them. They sat in silence for a minute. Harry was the first to speak. "You know now I think about it, it makes sense why we didn't know that they were in love with each other."

"Yeah I guess it does" said Ron. He still looked vaguely frustrated "What's wrong?" asked a concerned Hermione.

"Well I get that they hid their relationship, they kind of had to for their own sakes, but I still don't understand what this had to do with winning the war."

"Honestly mate your getting as bad as 'Mione with all this curiosity." He pulled a face. "I think I am as well."

"Shush Harry" she said as she and Ron both blushed. "Besides didn't you notice in the last two memories he was becoming more active in the war effort and she was trying to take care of him?"

"Yeah I suppose"

"I mean I think that's what he's trying to get at, maybe" she got a look in her eye that she often got when an idea occurred to her "I think he's trying to say he wasn't entirely on his own. I mean," she hurried on at the blank looks on the boys faces "she backed him into a corner there and I don't think anyone else has ever managed to do that before so I would imagine she helped clear his head and help him plan."

"Yeah but would her let her?"

"We just saw that she wasn't going to let that stop her." Neither of the boys looked entirely sure and just as Harry was as about to suggest going back into the pensieve Ron's stomach rumbled. Hermione laughed "Always your stomach Ron. I'm surprised it hasn't made itself known before this" Ron blushed bright red and Harry took pity on him and said "why don't we get dinner and," he looked out the window "maybe we should continue this tomorrow. It's getting kind of late."

"Okay." The other two agreed reluctantly. As they headed out the door Harry glanced at the pensieve wondering what memories were left to explore.

The next day dawned and unsurprisingly for April it was wet and miserable. Hermione was the first up and bounded into the boys room with an excited air about her. "Hurry up!" she urged as she left the boys to get dressed. They traipsed down to the kitchens where there were only a few house elves left. After a rushed breakfast they all headed back to the headmistresses office, eager to see the remaining memories. This time, however, there was no wait to get into the office and in no time they were heading into the pensieve once again.

A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait. I've got all sorts of excuses but I'm not going to bore you with them here. I just want to say a huge thanks to the 11 who reviewed the last chapter and that I would appreciate feedback on this one and also to everyone who waited patiently. I've not got many more chapters left to write but the next chapter is the big one so I don't know how long it will take me to write.

Thanks again

Jenni


	6. Battles of all sorts

Chapter Five

* * *

The halls of Hogwarts were quiet as they landed in the memory. Professor Dumbledore was accompanied by Professor Dippet as they walked out of the school. They were too distracted to notice the small tabby cat that was following them. As they reached the gates Dippet said to Albus "Good luck and be careful. I'd hate to have to find a new teacher at this point in term."

"Of course Armando, you know I'm only doing this because I have to."

"Yes I know. You are probably the only wizard who would manage to survive defeating" he faded off.

"Yes well of course." Albus broke the awkward silence. "I'll send you an owl before I return." He turned to apparate and just before he vanished he felt something jump onto his leg. As he reappeared far away from Hogwarts he pointed his wand at it and when he saw the cat he muttered to himself "Just a cat. Merlin I'm jumpy tonight." He glanced at the cat for a moment as if it were familiar and the moved muttering to himself again.

"You know I resent that. I'm not just a cat." came the familiar, this time pouting, voice of Minerva from behind them.

"Minerva!" he looked angry and shocked. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked going the same colour as Harry had seen Uncle Vernon go on several occasions.

"I told you I would show after our third chess game and as you weren't there I decided to come to you. So it really is your own fault." She looked offended at his tone of voice.

"Do you have any idea what I'm here to do?" he hissed.

"Yes I do."

"Oh really?" he sounded incredulous.

"Yes. You're here to defeat Grindelwald." She said calmly, looking him in the eye.

"You're going back to Hogwarts." He was no longer shocked, just angry and the look on his face would have killed.

"No I'm not." She was completely unfazed by his appearance.

"Do you have any idea of the horrors of war? It is not going to be pretty." He said forcefully, trying not to shout and give away their location. She looked away for a moment and when she looked back at him her eyes were hard.

"You remember my parents don't you?" she softly asked.

"I met them once." he was obviously thrown by this question.

"Well I got a letter this morning from the ministry telling me that they were killed. They were in the resistance with you and I'm not going to let them die in vain." She hesitated for a minute and continued in a quiet voice "And I'm not having something happen to you if I can help it."

He looked at her in shock gazing at her like he had never seen her before. "Minerva, I" he was at a loss for words.

"Yes, well." she looked away with a tear in her eye.

He stepped closer to her and turned her face gently towards him with a finger under her chin and looked her in the eye. "And I can't let anything happen to you." They stared into each others eyes for a long moment and in the pale light of the moon their emotions for each other were laid bare for all to see.

"I'm still not going." she said eventually, breaking the moment.

"Please" he was begging her with his eyes.

"No! I'm not leaving you on your own." She was defiant, her eyes blazing and her head up high.

"I won't be own my own. I'm meeting members of the resistance."

"Well then you could use an extra hand!"

"Minerva. Please" he begged.

"No Albus. I'm coming with you." She looked into his eyes and refused to back down.

Their staring contest was only broken when a camouflaged wizard appeared out of nowhere. "Could you be any more obvious about your position?" he whispered harshly. He stared at Minerva "Who is this? I thought you were coming on your own." he asked in the same harsh tone.

"Yes well there has been a change in plans." he continued to stare at her "this is Minerva McGonagall" Albus said "she will be helping us." he added resignedly.

"She is just a child."

"She is just a good a fighter as many in the resistance and has a good head on her shoulders. She is also Edward and Lucia's daughter." The wizard's face lost some of its harsh edge.

"I'm sorry. They were good people."

She nodded in recognition of the remark and asked him "Where are we headed?"

He looked between them for a moment and shook his head. "Follow me."

The road they followed was filled with holes and the minimal light from their guide's wand was barely enough for them to avoid tripping up. They eventually walked into the camp where they were examined closely by the guards. The mood of the camp was one of exhaustion but quiet jubilation as if they knew it would be soon be over. Albus was greeted like a hero when he was spotted and Minerva was caught up in the crowd of people greeting him.

Eventually the crowd dispersed as they went back to their duties. Questions were asked about Minerva and Albus had to spend some time explaining to the other leaders about who Minerva was and what she could do. He also discretely altered her robes so they no longer had the school emblem on them as they didn't want the members to know just how young she was. Slowly the news filtered through the camp who she was and she noticed that the curious stares grew less as the night went on.

The memory blurred again and this time it was morning and Albus and several members were deep in discussion about tactics. Minerva sat in on the meeting and was mostly silent except for a few quiet comments. Nevertheless the other members looked at her with a bit more respect by the time they had decided on a plan. She grabbed Albus and pulled him aside after they had finished and asked him in a soft voice. "Do you have any means of contact with Professor Dippet?"

"We have an owl in the camp."

She raised an eyebrow. "Won't that give away our position?"

He smiled slightly. "No. I've spelled this one to avoid detection. It is the owl I used myself to contact the resistance."

"Oh right." she looked thoughtful.

He laughed at her and said "I'll show you the spell later."

She blushed. "How could you tell?"

"You have that look on your face that's says your thinking about something and I know you." She smiled and looked away from him as she became more embarrassed. "Could I use it I need to send two letters?"

"Two?"

"Yes both to Hogwarts."

"Oh right. Your little group."

"You don't have to sound so patronising when you say that. They happen to be very capable of kicking up a fuss which is the last thing you need at the moment if the plan is to go successfully." She gave him a slight glare and continued. "Of course you could always let them make a fuss and I'm sure Grindelwald will think you've run off with me and so be totally unprepared for you to turn up and fight him."

He once again looked speechless. However he quickly regained it and exclaimed "Minerva!" He coloured at her insinuations of the thoughts of others about their relationship.

She just looked at him. "For someone so smart you seem to be slow in the uptake of the situations you get yourself into."

"You make it sound as if this is just my fault."

She smirked at him. "Yes well it is. Now can I use the owl?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." she turned away but he called after her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound patronising." He said going back to their original conversation. She looked back at him as he continued "but you always seem to be attached at the hip and I never know what to call you."

"We'll were almost like sisters." He snorted and she continued on her way to write the letters.

The memory blurred again and this time the pair were arguing in whispers "Albus I can patrol with anybody, you need to rest."

"No Minerva!" he said particularly fiercely. "I m not letting anything happen to you."

She didn't argue back, just looked into his eyes for a long moment. "All right then" she conceded "but you need to sleep when we finish."

"I'll be fine." He answered shortly. She stared at him with an angry look in her eye. "What?" he sounded exasperated.

"You just said that you don't want anything to happen to me and when I try to express something similar you just ignore it!" her voice was rising and she was getting more indignant by the moment. He was saved by answering by a young wizard who asked them "Are you two going to patrol or finish your lovers tiff?" They both blushed and the wizard laughed. Minerva recovered first and dragged Albus away from the camp.

They were patrolling about a mile from the camp and in the pink light of the dusk everything seemed beautiful. Minerva was looking around and Albus was just as alert when he asked "Why don't you patrol in your animagus form? You might notice something I would miss." Her face lit up as he said it. "It would give us an advantage and I want to see how your transformation is."

"Okay" she smiled widely and within a second there was a small grey tabby cat peering up at him. He was grinning from ear to ear and he said "excellent" in a delighted tone, all trace of weariness gone. The cat moved away and meowed before running into the undergrowth.

Albus followed and their patrol went by unremarkably until he saw Minerva transform out of her cat form. She was staring at a field littered with dead bodies and there was a look of horror on her face as she slowly took in the tortured landscape. He closed his eyes briefly at the sight and rushed towards her. He put his arms around her and held her tightly as she stood in shock still staring at the sight. She slowly turned around to face him as she let the sight sink in. She buried her head into his robes and asked, muffled, "This is what the muggles do each other?" His hands moved slowly up and down her back to reassure her as he answered with sadness in his voice "Yes."

"How are we any better?" she asked. He looked once again speechless this time form the sight and the question. "What do you mean?" he asked in a hoarse voice. She looked up at him and her eyes were brimming with unshed tears "So many purebloods say they are better than muggles but how is anyone magical or pureblood better if we can let this happen and claim that the slaughter of anyone including muggles isn't any of our business" she said it all in a rush and once she finished she looked lost for words. His hands stopped moving along her back to catch her chin and make her look at him instead.

"That's why we're here: to stop this if we can and do whatever needs doing. Don't write off the entire magical world just because of a small prejudiced portion of our society." He smiled gently at her and she sniffed and conceded "I suppose." He held her gently and they enjoyed the silence for a moment. She moved slowly out of his arms, rubbed the tears that had started spilling away and looked away from him. "I suppose we better get back to patrolling." He sighed and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze "Come on then." He gently steered her towards the rest of their route using his hand at the small of her back and neither of them said anything when he left it there for the rest of their patrol.

The memory blurred again and the trio found themselves in a field watching the resistance members slowly move out in the total darkness of just before dawn. They made their way to Grindelwald's camp following the scouts who showed everyone the way to avoid all the traps and killing fields of the war. Tension was filling the air and everyone was quiet. A few select people went ahead and when the all clear was given the plan was put into action. The group split up and the trio found themselves watching Albus and Minerva make their way into the camp. They watched as Minerva distracted the guards with Albus attacking them and Minerva then joining in the fighting.

The day got lighter as the fighting went on and as the sun was finishing rising they broke through to the inner sanctum of Grindelwald. They both showed signs of fighting with their robes dirty and small scrapes on their faces. There was silence in the room with the only sound being the fighting between the two forces outside. The atmosphere in the room as the two looked at each other was almost electric and they saw Minerva shiver as she faced the man who had ordered her parents killed.

Albus never noticed her reaction as all his attention was focused on his opponent and they began to move slowly like two animals circling each other. This was no desperate fight between two enemies; it was a duel between two opponents who were each honourable in their own way. They never saw who threw the first curse as both moved so fast but they suspected it was Grindelwald as it was totally outwith Albus's nature to start a fight even if he knew he had to.

Harry looked on in awe as Albus revealed fighting talents far more impressive than Harry had seen when he had fought Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries nearly two years ago. They watched as Grindelwald started using Unforgivable curses. Albus managed to deflect the Cruciatus curses that were sent his way and reciprocated with several disarming spells. Grindelwald shielded himself behind a shield and a large wooden chair and Minerva joined in the fighting as she stunned one of the minions that was creeping behind Albus, ready to kill him.

Albus moved around quickly to get in a position where he could see what happened and keep an eye on Grindelwald at the same time. When he saw what was happening he paled slightly and Grindelwald smirked as he saw the look of fear pass over Albus's face. He took advantage of Albus brief moment of weakness and quickly aimed a Cruciatus curse at her. This all happened in a split second and the curse caught her unawares as she was turning back to their fight.

She started screaming in agony and the trio were horrified for although they had heard the screams of people being tortured throughout the last year, they still never got used to them. Their feeling of horror grew when they saw Albus abandon the fight and, with a wild look in his eyes, rushed over to Minerva's side. He got there just as she stopped screaming and he turned back round to Grindelwald who was laughing manically. Albus's only response was to start firing more spells at him. The laughter soon stopped when Albus, who was using steadily darker curses, shattered one of his wrists. Grindelwald replied by casting the Imperius curse at Minerva who was just getting to her feet again although she looked very unsteady. They saw the look of horror in Albus's face as she slowly moved towards him and her wand moved jerkily up wards till it was pointing at him. They could see her fighting the curse but it wasn't until she looked Albus in the eye and saw the love for her shining from them that she managed to win. "Stupid girl" came Grindelwald's angry shout as he started aiming curses at her. She managed to duck most of them, occasionally crying out and she gave Albus the distraction he needed to stun Grindelwald. She rushed over to him and he quickly hugged her before looking her over. "We need to get you to a healer."

"Albus I'll be alright" she said, her voice hoarse. He looked at her tears forming in his eyes "It's my fault. I should have sent you back to Hogwarts." His voice almost broke on the last words.

"And I didn't let you remember? Besides, you needed someone to watch your back." she said softly, gently wiping away the tears that had started to fall down onto his cheek. His voice was soft when he replied "You certainly did that"

He gave her a slow smile and she grinned back at him. They looked into each others eyes and Albus opened his mouth to say something. However he was interrupted by Minerva who yelled "Expelliarmus" and they saw the minion that Minerva had stunned had regained consciousness and was wakening Grindelwald. His wand went flying but it wasn't in time and Grindelwald jumped up and aimed his wand at Minerva.

They saw a fury in Albus's eyes as Grindelwald cast the killing curse at Minerva. The trio yelled themselves hoarse at Minerva to duck, forgetting in their anguish that they couldn't alter the memory and that she was alive in their time. Albus's quick thinking saved her as he pulled her into his arms and moved them both sideways so that she barely missed the green light that had been heading towards her. He continued to hold her close to him as he turned around to face Grindelwald again. The palpable aura was again surrounding him and for the first time Grindelwald looked afraid. A new madness took over in his eyes as he rushed towards them with his wand pointed towards them. The two of them never thought about it, they both raised their wand and seemingly as one cast a spell. With the two of the most powerful wizards casting it Grindelwald never stood a chance and the only sound heard after the words "Avada Kedavra" past their lips was the sound of his limp body hitting the ground.

They heard a scream from behind them and they both stunned the other wizard who was distraught at Grindelwald's death. This time they bound him using conjured ropes and took his wand away from him. Albus turned to her and once again he had that wild look in his eyes and he was shaking. "God Minerva! I could have lost you" he whispered in horror.

"But you didn't" she moved closer to him, stroking his cheek to reassure him. She looked concerned about the look in his eyes; he still looked in shock and his shaking was getting worse so she did the only thing she could think of that would make him better. She kissed him. It was passionate and fierce and he started to respond by putting his arms around her and pulling her closer but he soon stopped. However, it had had the desired effect as he was no longer shaking and the wild look had been replaced by sadness in his eyes. "Minerva we can't"

"Why not?" she asked, anger and sadness warring inside her.

"You almost died because of me!" he shouted as if in disbelief that she was even asking.

"Well I didn't did I? I would have fought anyway for my parents and you can't keep me locked up" she shouted back at him.

"And what happens if it happens again in the future?" the wild look was back in his eye and his voice dropped to a whisper "I couldn't bear it if anything" he trailed off.

"Well then we'll keep it quiet." Her voice had immediately softened when she saw his anguish. "I'm not asking for the whole world to know, I just don't want to deny this. I know you feel the same." She added, desperately trying to convince him.

"How do you know? I'm old enough to be your father and" he looked defeated but Minerva interrupted his arguments.

"Well as Professor Dippet said, you have the mentality of a child so I'll be the older one in the relationship."

"I do not have the mentality of a" he broke off as a new thought entered his head. "How did you know what Armando said?"

"I went to show you I had mastered the transformation when I discovered you talking with him."

He looked mildly surprised "So you eavesdropped." It was a statement rather than a question.

"I was going to tell you but I never had the chance" she sounded defensive and started to pout slightly.

"What about our chess matches or our meeting?"

"And tell you what I heard in public?" she raised an eyebrow. He had the decency to blush. "Stop trying to change the topic. I'm sorry I eavesdropped but you weren't exactly telling me anything and I was worried about you. Beside we're talking about us."

"There is no us." He looked away from her but they saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Why not? We both feel the same." She gently cupped his cheek and made him look at her.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can handle myself Albus as you well know." Her voice had once again softened and she waited until he acknowledged her point before she continued. "So what else is it?"

"Your only 16"

"I'll be of age in a couple of months."

"You'll still be my pupil." He was starting to sound agitated that she wasn't getting his point.

"We'll wait a year then I won't be your pupil anymore"

"That's not my point; you're my pupil and you will always be someone I've taught."

"What does that matter? There'll come a point when half the wizarding world will have been your pupil and once I graduate that won't mean a thing."

"And what will others think? The age difference between us is huge and I don't want other people's ignorance and prejudice to hurt you."

"And since when has what other people thought of you mattered?" her voice was starting to rise and they could hear her anger. "You revel in your differences and don't let the prejudices of others affect your life!"

"It's not me I'm worried about!" he shouted at her. "I don't want you to get hurt" he calmed down a bit and said the last part in a quieter tone of voice.

"Albus nobody has to know. We can keep it a secret." She had calmed down as well and was now pleading.

"Humph" was his only reply.

"Don't you find me attractive?" she asked softly, changing tactics.

"What?" he looked completely dumbfounded and he saw the fear and doubts flash in her eyes. He moved closer to her and looked her in the eye. "Minerva I do find you attractive and that's part of the problem."

"Why does it have to be a problem?" she said although she was smiling slightly from his answer.

"Because I can't keep myself away from you."

"You don't have to keep yourself away from me. You said you loved me and I love you so why can't we be together?" she carried on before he could object. "I understand your objections but if we keep it a secret and wait a year then what is the problem? Merlin's sake Albus you are the one always going on about how love is the strongest form of magic and yet you are denying yourself it?"

"I just want you to experience life and not regret this." he said when she finally let him speak.

"Well how is being together going to stop me? I'm going to university and being in a relationship is not going to stop me enjoying myself. I'm not asking you to make me Mrs Dumbledore right away or start having children as soon as I leave Hogwarts. I just want us to acknowledge how we feel and after I leave school start a relationship. I know it would probably be a long distance one but I just don't want to hide how I feel or ignore it."

Albus however was silent "Mrs Dumbledore" he finally stuttered. She stared at him "Did you not hear a word I said after that?"

"Umm. I did I just" He looked sheepish "You really want to marry me?"

"One day. Honestly." she rolled her eyes at his refusal to accept she was telling the truth but she was smiling. He looked down at her and asked her again "Do you really feel that way?"

"No Albus, I followed you into a war zone because I hate you." was her sarcastic response. She then giggled at the expression on his face. "Yes I love you. Merlin knows why, you're thicker than two short planks sometimes."

He pulled her into his arms once again "Really?" he asked "Yes" her voice was soft as she said it. "Good" he said and proceeded to kiss her.

Hermione sighed while Ron and Harry looked extremely uncomfortable. "Why do we need to see this?" asked Harry. Hermione looked at him "Are you honestly telling me you didn't see this coming?"

"I expected it," Ron answered "I just didn't expect to see it."

"Both of you shush!" Hermione looked slightly angry. "I've told you before: let's finish the memory before we talk about it."

"Why?" Harry muttered "All we're seeing is them snogging."

"Harry!" Hermione shouted but he was saved from answering by the surfacing of the two of them from the kiss.

"Is that all I get?" Minerva asked "Good?"

A slow smile came over his face and he chuckled softly "I love you"

She smiled again and Albus said "You know you must be one of the few people who can change my mind when it's set on something."

She smirked "Well someone has to keep you right." He just smiled back at her and they stood in wrapped in each others arms. "Come on" he said, slowly moving away from her "If we want to keep this quiet we better join the others. I'm sure we can discuss this further in a more appropriate place." The last thing the trio saw before the memory ended was the huge smile on Minerva's face.

The light shining through the windows of the Headmaster's office told them it was midday and the rumble of Ron's stomach told them it was lunch time. "Is that all the memories?" Ron asked. Hermione peered in the pensive and said "I think so." Ron's stomach rumbled again. Harry laughed while Hermione smiled softly "Come on, let's go and get something to eat."

Their lunch was a quiet affair with all three of them deep in thought. Afterwards they sat for a while and sometime later Ron was the first one to break the silence. "I guess that's what he meant about love being the greatest power of all." Harry looked a bit confused so Ron went on. "I mean the look on his face when she was hurt and he killed for her."

"They both killed him, Ron" Hermione reminded him.

"I know" he said "but the aura of power around him and the look in his eye." he trailed off. "You have got to ask how come we never saw them like that."

"Well they kept it quiet didn't they?" said Hermione who was keeping a concerned eye on Harry.

"Yeah I know but surely sometime in fifty years they slipped up."

"Well if Voldemort ever found out then he wouldn't have hesitated to use it against them." Harry spoke up for the first time.

"I know Harry but did you see how strong they were together when they admitted their feelings? And they would have done anything for each other." Hermione added.

"Exactly. If one of them had been caught then who knows what the other would have done to get them back.

"Harry!" said a shocked Hermione. "Yes they would have went to hell and back for each other but they are far too principled to do anything for the other side. Can't you see that she gave him strength to do all the things he did. He wouldn't have been half as brilliant without her."

Harry was quiet and appeared deep in thought. When he finally spoke they could barely hear him. "I know but what if I lose her?" he said softly with a tear slowly falling down his cheek. "I've lost so many people and I don't think I could cope if I lost her."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a troubled look. They both sat on either side of Harry and Hermione softly said "But you would do anything for her."

"Of course." answered Harry.

"That's his point. You would do anything for the people you love, it gives you a strength you never knew you had. Harry all you seem to understand about the power of love is how much it can hurt rather than how much stronger and happier it can make you."

The tears were freely flowing down Harry's face now and Hermione hugged him while Ron wandered off. Slowly Harry stopped crying and sat up away from Hermione. He looked around when he cleared his eyes "Where's Ron?"

"He was getting me" said a quiet voice that Harry immediately recognised.

"Ginny" he whispered and his face broke into a smile. He ran towards her and swept her into his arms and spun her around. "I'm so sorry" he whispered in her ear again and again.

"Yes well" she smiled through the tears that had started falling "don't do it again."

"Of course not love"

She laughed, a sound Harry found reassuring and heart-warming. "So they finally got it into your thick head."

"Hey! I'm not thick." He said in mock indignation.

"Yeah right." They both laughed and he kissed her gently and revelled in the feeling of love and happiness he had not felt in nearly a year. He took a step back and stared at her, a grin on his face.

He finally felt ready to fight and win.

* * *

A/N: Wow! This is the most I've ever written and I'm somewhat shocked by the size of it. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and just to let you know that its just the epilogue left to come. I'll get that done as soon as I can.

Jenni.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Professor Dumbledore!"

The shout echoed across the courtyard at Hogwarts and the tall black haired witch about to enter the main doors turned around with a hint of a smile on her face. "Harry! I see you escaped the hordes of adoring fans."

The wizard in question groaned "I'm thinking of going into hiding."

She actually laughed "I'm sure you'll handle it." He grinned slightly. He stood in silence for a minute and she broke it. "I presume you came here for something?"

"Yes, well, Ginny and I are getting married"

"I had heard. Congratulations."

"Thanks." He started looking at his feet as if he was nervous. "Well, it's just, we can't seem to get any peace from anybody and I was wondering, how did you keep manage to keep your wedding quiet?"

"Why don't you come in and get a seat." They moved inside and Harry looked around as they walked through the halls, noticing that it felt like years since he had been here when in reality it had been less than a year. In her office he discovered it was still much the same as when Dumbledore had had it except it was much tidier. She sat down on the opposite side of the desk from him and didn't say anything for a minute while she gathered her thoughts. She gazed out the window when she started speaking, obviously reliving her memories as she spoke.

"We waited a year until I had finished school and we spent the summer in a villa in Italy. When he went back to Hogwarts for the new school year, I gained an apprenticeship in Egypt." A wistful expression came over her face and Harry was sorry to jar her from what were obviously happy memories. A slight blush came over her cheeks as she realised she was drifting. "A couple of months later he joined me for Christmas and we decided to go on a trip down the Nile." She smiled to herself. "He proposed to me on Christmas Eve. It was the middle of the night and the stars were shining above us." She smiled again. "It was perfect. The air was warm and it felt like we were in a world of our own. I wanted that night to last forever." She paused, once more caught up in the memory. "I decided I didn't want to wait so I convinced him to have the wedding on board the boat we were travelling on."

Harry smirked at this revelation. "Yeah you were good at that." She blushed and he looked amazed, never having seen much of her beyond her professor's mask. "We were all a bit shocked when we saw you in the pensieve."

"Anyway" she carried on, obviously embarrassed. "We owled ahead my friends and his brother and at the next stop they joined us and we hired a local minister. It was hurried but at the same time it was perfect. The ceremony was at sunset and I remember it was glorious. I really don't remember much else about it except there was no where else I'd rather be. " She smiled wistfully again. "I suppose I was paying too much attention to Albus to notice anything else." She laughed softly and her grin widened when she saw the uncomfortable look on Harry's face. The grin however soon disappeared and she sighed. "I don't know if I can help you. Very few people knew we were dating so it was easy to keep the wedding secret. The hard part was acting like we weren't together in public." A sad expression came over her face.

"I'm sorry." He genuinely was for bringing up what must have been a sore point. "It's alright. I learned to live with it, besides, it was worth it." She shook her head as if to get rid of those thoughts. "Why don't you pick a date and send everyone you are inviting a portkey so only they can get to the wedding. It can't be leaked if no one knows where the ceremony is. Unfortunately you're going to have to live with the publicity for a while."

Harry thought about it for a moment and grinned at her. "I like it. I'm sure the twins would love to help organise it." She chuckled softly and Harry felt his curiosity overcome him again. "How did you do it? I mean you kept your relationship quiet for years." She laughed again. "Albus wore some truly awful disguises when we went out together and we often went on holiday in the muggle world so we weren't spotted. When I had our children most people assumed I had married a muggle and after a while the job at Hogwarts opened up. Over the years there have been some rumours but they died down and eventually no one thought twice of us spending a large amount of time with each other especially after I became deputy."

Harry looked amazed "Really? It was that easy?"

She laughed. "It wasn't me they were interested in so most people didn't pay all that much attention."

"And that never bothered you?"

"Of course not." she looked slightly surprised at his reaction. "Harry, Albus was and still is everything to me. Some things are worth the sacrifice."

He stared at her for a long moment and finally said "Yeah some things are." He stood up. He moved round the desk and quickly hugged her before she could object. She was speechless and he let the words tumble out. "Thank you." A tear started forming in his eye. "I just wanted to thank you, both of you" he glanced at the portraits of the former headmasters "for trusting the three of us with your secret. It was an honour that not many people get."

She smiled at him. "Your welcome and I'm sure if Albus wasn't pretending to be asleep he would say the same thing."

Harry laughed. "Well I'd better go" he eyed the piles of letters on her desk and added "I've got to see some people about a wedding" He hugged her again and this time she hugged him back. He walked towards the door and bowed towards the portrait of Albus who was no longer pretending to be asleep and received in return a wink of twinkling eyes. As he walked towards the apparition point he thought how lucky he would be if he and Ginny had a relationship as loving as Albus and Minerva's.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it finished. I hope you enjoyed it. It's been a long time and a huge learning curve for me. I just want to say one last thank everyone who has stuck with it and reviewed.

Till next time

Jenni


End file.
